A Gift For a Special Girl
by Divyaa26
Summary: Back with a new Os..Its A KaVi! :) specially written for KRUTIKA..HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KRUTIKA..:)here's your surprise..peep in..everyon too..R and R..


AN **_: Heyyaa!:) Here we're With a new KaVi Os And today occasion is reallyery special..Today Is Krutika's Birthday..:) MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY KRUTIKA..:) May God bless You With All the Happpiness , Health and Wealth My dear..:) And Guess What..? This birthday gift is from me nd Your Ritesh Dada..:) For our Lovely and dearest Friend cum Sis Krutika..:) To tell you that you really mean a lot to both of us and You are Special..Love you Little Sis! Nd Enjoy Reading..!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _" I don't wanna talk to You Kavin..! Bye. " She exclaimed out of anger.._

 _" Fine..If You don't wanna understand my point of view then its better Shutters to be down...Bye Purvi. " He too said the sentence in a hard tone.._

 _His Sentence struck Purvi's Heart..Tears made their way to her eyes and started dripping downwards..she didn't wipe them..just sat on her bed and kept mobile phone aside.._

 **How can he talk to me like this? How can he...2 saal se hum sath sath hai aur aaj tak kabhi arguements nahi hui hamare beech..usne muzse ladhai ki just becoz maine uski ek baat nahi maani.. Woh toh aisa nahi hai..He's so Understanding all the Time..toh phir aaj usne aisa kyu kiya..**

 _Thoughts kept on ringing around her mind and she felt really restless..Her phone buzzed and It was Tarika.._

 _" hello Purvi..."_

 _" hii..."_

 _" Tumne packing kar li? Maine bas yeh hi puchne ke liye call kiya tha ki koyi help chahiye toh.."_

 _" Nahi Tarika..filhaal toh packing nahi ki hai..waise bhi parso raat ko nikalna hai toh kal kar lungi.."_

 _" Hmm..Purvi..You Okay na? "_

 _" Ha Tarika..don't worry..Main thik hu.."_

 _On The Other Side..._

 **Purvi ko kaise samjhau ki jo main keh raha hu woh usiki bhalayi ke liye hai..I Love Her So much.. But today..I Failed to convince her..muze usse thoda aur shanti se aur pyaar se baat karni chahiye thi.. Aur maine kya kiya..samjhana toh dur ki baat hai..Dono ladh pade ek dusre ke sath..**

 **Lekin Jo bhi ho..Main Purvi ko manvakar hi rahunga..Woh nahi jaa sakti..Main Meri Purvi ko waha pe nahi bhej sakta..**

 _With these thoughts Kavin drifted to sleep.._

 _...FLASHBACK..._

 _That very day itself...Morning ; 9:30 am.._

 _" Kavin Tumhe parso raat hi Pune ke liye nikalana hai...Waha pe training camps chal rahe hai..har branch mein se ek officer ko jana hai..toh Hamari branch mein se maine tumhe select kiya hai.." ACP Sir said to Him.._

 _" Thank You so much Sir..muze iss kaabil samjhane ke liye..Lekin mera jaana apko mushkil nahi lag raha..kyuki Aap,Daya Sir, Abhijeet sir aur Dushyant..hum charo toh peechle ek hafte se uss Serial Killer ke case ke peeche pade hai..aur woh bas solve honey hi aya hai..Toh aise mein..main itna imp. Case beech mein chod ke kaise jaa sakta hu.."_

 _" Oh Damn It..Main yeh baat kaise bhul gaya..tumhari baat sahi hai Kavin..woh case beech mein chod kar hum charo mein se koyi nahi jaa sakta.."_

 _" Toh Sir..Kyu na Nikhil ko Bheja jaaye meri jagah pe..Ussey aise camps attend karna bohot pasand hai..aur bohot kuch sikhne ko bhi milega ussey.."_

 _" Hmm..Sahi keh rahe ho tum..toh phir thik hai..main abhi phone kar ke Tumhari jagah Nikhil ka naam de deta hu.."_

 _" jee sir..main chalta hu.."_

 _ACP sir nodded and he turned back to leave..just when ; he thought something and Turned again.._

 _" waise sir..aur Kaun Kaun jaa raha hai iss camp mein..?"_

 _" hmm..Goa se Insp. Satyajeet , Delhi se Insp. Aryan , Hamari branch se Nikhil..aur Chennai se Insp. Rehan.."_

 _" Ohh toh woh Rehan bhi hai..hmm.."_

 _" Tumne Kuch kaha Kavin? "_

 _" umn..Jee nahi sir..Good Day.."_

 _Saying this he left acp sir's cabin and returned to his work.._

 _The day went Normaly In Investigation and work..At the evening..when Kavin along with Purvi was in parking lot near his car..as they were Sitting in the car..Tarika called out from behind.._

 _" Kya yaar Purvi..Pune jaa rahi hai aur hamey bataya bhi nahi na..?" She smiled at them.._

 _" Tum kya keh rahi ho Tarika..? Main aur Pune? Muze kuch samajh nahi aya.." Purvi asked confusingly.._

 _" Arey Tum woh training camp ke liye jaa rahi ho na Pune? Parso raat ko.." She added._

 _" Training camp..?" Purvi still looked confused.._

 _" Ek min..Tarika..tumne yeh pune wali kaha se suni? Aur Purvi jaa rahi hai yeh kaha se pata chala.." Kavin asked her instantly.._

 _" Woh maine abhi abhi ACP sir Ko Phone pe baat karte hue suna.." She told.._

 _Kavin got in a fix that how was it possible that When Nikhil's name was decided for Pune then This Sudden change? How come Purvi?_

 _" Sir..Maine Suna hai ki Purvi ko bhejne ki baat chal rahi hai..yeh last moment pe change kyu?" Kavin asked Acp sir as they were standing in bearue..Purvi was listening to both of them and trying to figure out the situation.._

 _" Ha Kavin..hamne Nikhil ka naam hi decide kiya tha lekin thodi der pehle muze Insp. Rehan ka call aya tha..Usne muze Purvi ko bhejne ko Insist kiya..woh chahta hai ki Purvi jaaye iss camp mein unn sab ke sath.."_

 _" Lekin sir aise kaise woh kisi aur officer ko replace karne ke liye keh sakta hai? I'm sure ki yeh compulsory Nahi hai.."_

 _" Ha..Agar Purvi khud jaana chahti hai toh hi woh jaa sakti hai..warna Nikhil ko hi jaana padega..Purvi ; tum muze kal sham ya phir parso subeh tak bata dena.."_

 _She nodded and they left the place..When they were walking She noticed that he was in some serious thinking..Hence she tried to Change the mood.._

 _" Kavin..Kitna accha hoga na jab main pune jaungi..meri outing ho jayegi camp ke bahane..lekin agar tum bhi sath aate toh mazaa ata..Main tumhe bohot miss karungi.." She said while holding his arm.._

 _He stopped immediately in the mid way..and Looked at her..he had a certain type of concern in his eyes.._

 _" Tum kahi nahi jaa rahi ho Purvi..Main Tumhe Pune nahi jaane dunga.."_

 _Purvi looked at him with surprise and then said_

 _" Lekin Yeh hamari duty ka ek hissa hai Kavin..Muze jaana hoga..I know tum muze bohot miss karoge lekin.."_

 _" Baat miss karne ki nahi hai Purvi.."_

 _" toh phir..kya baat hai? Tum muze jaane se kyu mana kar rahe ho?"_

 _" woh jaanana zaruri nahi hai tumhare liye..bas itna samajh lo ki main tumhe Pune nahi jaane dene wala..and thats it.."_

 _" yeh kya baat hui Kavin..Muze Pune jaana hai..Main khud jaana chahti hu..toh tum muze nahi rok sakte. "_

 _" Purvi samjha karo..agar main tumhe rokna chahta hu iska matlab yeh hai ki zarur uske piche koyi wajah hogi.."_

 _But she didn't listend to him and their arguement kept on increasing and finally they ended up in a fight..Both were not ready to listen to each other..hence they decided to doze off the topic.._

 _...FLASHBACK OVER..._

 _Next Day.._

 _He entered the bureau and found her on her desk..she was working on some files..When she looked up at him..He noticed that she didn't sleep peacefully..and she too noticed that he was still worried for her..he walked towards her.._

 _" Good Morning Purvi.." He said.._

 _" Good Morning..." She replied.._

 _" toh..kya socha hai tumne..? "_

 _" kis baarey mein..." she replied flatly.._

 _" Purvi..tum jaanti ho ki main kiss baarey mein bol raha hu.."_

 _" Hmm..Kuch bhi kehne se pehle..main bas itna jaanana chahti hu Kavin..ki tum muze kyu nahi bhejna chahte ho Pune..? "_

 _He took a sigh and looked in her eyes..Both of them wanted to hug each other and talk to each other limitlessly.._

 _" Kyuki Tumhe akele Pune bhejne ko mera mann nahi maan raha Purvi...aur shayad tum jaanti nahi..lekin waha pe woh Rehan bhi aane wala hai..isiliye muze nahi lagta ki tumhe waha akele jaana chahiye.."_

 _" Rehan Sir..? Lekin unse muze ya phir tumhe kya prob ho sakti hai?"_

 _" Problem hai Purvi..Tum nahi jaanti lekin woh Rehan..Woh thik insaan nahi hai..main jaanta hu kyuki maine uska bartaav dekha hai..woh bhi ladkiyon ke sath woh jiss tarah se behave karta hai.."_

 _" Ohh please Kavin..tum aise hi bas Judgemental hue jaa rahe ho..aur Rehan sir shayad aise na ho... tumhe kisi ke barey mein aise baat nahi karni chahiye.."_

 _" Purvi main tumhara senior hu..aur main acche se jaanta hu ki woh Rehan kaisa aadmi hai..Isiliye toh main tumhe rokna chahta hu na..warna tum hi socho sab kuch fix hone ke baad bhi usne last moment pe tumhara naam kyu insist kiya..zarur iske peeche uska koyi matlab hai.."_

 _" Rehne do Kavin..muze lagta hai ki tum kuch zyada hi soch rahe ho.."_

 _The situation remained the same between both of them..they didn't talk that much during the whole day.._

 _...In The Evening..._

 _Till the Evening All other Officers selected for the camp reached Mumbai..so that they could complete the paper work and depart for pune in the night..Officers included Rehan too..Kavin kept an constant eye on Him..he made sure that Rehan was away from Purvi.._

 _Purvi was walking downstairs just when Rehan called her.._

 _" Miss Purvi.."_

 _She turned to find him standing nearby..she didn't said anything and stood there.._

 _" jee sir..?"_

 _" aap akele kaha jaa rahi ho? Woh bhi itni der.."_

 _" Woh Bas ghar hi jaa rahi thi.."_

 _" Toh chaliye Ghar drop kar deta hu main apko..issi bahane hamari jaan pehechan bhi ho jayegi.."_

 _" Nahi sir woh.."_

 _" Ohh cm'on Purvi..please mana matt karo..chalo chalo.."_

 _He extended his hand to take her with him just when another hand stopped him..he turned to find Kavin holding his hand..he came in front and Purvi took few steps backwards..he looked at him with a harsh look and jerked his hand.._

 _" Purvi kisi ke sath kahi nahi jaa rahi hai..aur rahi baat usey ghar drop karne ki toh uske liye main hu na..tum chinta matt karo Mr. Rehan.." Kavin said.._

 _" Arey Kavin..main toh bas generally Purvi ko apne sath le jaa raha tha..relax man..Why getting so anxious.."_

 _" Whatever You say Rehan..Purvi ka khayaal main rakh sakta hu..tumhe takleef lene ki koyi zarurat nahi hai..aur ha Jara dur se baat karoge Toh accha hoga tumhare liye.."_

 _He held her hand and started to walk towards the car..he made her sit down and also got in and drove off.._

 _In the car ; he was driving and Purvi was starring at him..He was not unknown with that..but didn't utter a word and kept on driving._

 _After Few minutes.._

 _" Tumhara ghar aa gaya Purvi.." he said while stopping the car.._

 _" Hmm.." she opened the seat belt..And got out of the car.._

 _" Kavin..andar nahi aaoge? Bahar se hi laut jaoge?" She asked with hopeful eyes.._

 _" Agar tum..kahogi toh.." He said silently.._

 _" Please andar aao..hamare beech cheezein itni bhi kharab nahi hui hai ki tumhe meri permission leni pade.." she said.._

 _He nodded and smiled a bit..Soon they were inside her place..she came with two coffee mugs..and gave one of them to him..he took it and she sat near him.._

 _" Coffee peelana nahi bhuli tum muze.." He said looking at her.._

 _" hmm..aaj sham ko sath mein nahi pee paye the na..isiliye.." She replied.._

 _" Hmm.."_

 _A strange silence spread through the whole house..both were sitting queitly..She decided to break it off..!_

 _" Kyu hum aisa karte hai Kavin? Jab ki hame pata hai ki hamse nahi hone wala phir bhi.."_

 _" matlab? Kya keh rahi ho tum..?"_

 _" Ladhai..hum jaante hai ki humse ladhai nahi hoti..phir bhi karte hai..aur agar ho bhi gayi toh woh zyada der tak nahi tik paati.."_

 _he smiled at her lightly and took her hand in his.._

 _" Jaanta hu Purvi..lekin kal aur aaj..halat hi aise ho gaye the ki hum dono samjh sake usey pehele hi bohot kuch bol chuke.."_

 _" Ek baat kahu?"_

 _" ha zarur.."_

 _" Thodi der pehle jab woh Rehan sir Muzse baat karne ki koshish kar rahe the na..tab muze honestly bilkul bhi accha nahi lag raha tha..Muze Tumhari yaad aa rahi thi..muze tumhare paas ana tha..aur dusre min. Hi tum waha aa gaye.." she said placing her head on his shoulder.._

 _" Kaise nahi ata? Muze toh ana hi tha..Mere hotey hud koyi bhi tumhare paas ane ki koshish kare against your will..usey main nahi chodunga..phir chahe wo jo bhi ho.."_

 _She smiled widely and he wrapped his arm around her.._

 _" I am sorry Kavin..muze tumhari baat sun leni chahiye thi.."_

 _" Nahi Purvi..I am Sorry..Muze tumhe pyar se samjhana chahiye tha.."_

 _The next sec. She dialled a number and placed the phone on speaker.._

 _" hello.."_

 _" hello ACP sir.."_

 _" ha Purvi.."_

 _" Sorry to disturb you sir..maine bas yeh kehne ke liye phone kiya tha ki..Main kal Pune nahi jaa sakti..I'm sorry sir..Lekin aap plz Nikhil ko bhej dijiye.."_

 _" Ok Purvi..No Problem.."_

 _" Thank you Sir.."_

 _The call was disconnected..and She was in his hug..he held her tightly in his arms and carresed her hair.._

 _" Kahi nahi jaa rahi hu main..Tumhare paas rehna chahti hu main Kavin..I Love You.."_

 _" Main tumhe hamesha apne paas rakhuga Purvi..I Love You too.." He said while placing a sofj kiss on her cheeks and they were ready spend some quality time with each other..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _I know Its too simple and late too..but seriously friends Bohot kaam hai..isiliye FF se dur rehna pad raha hai..anyways ; Krutika..:) liked it? Its from me and Ritesh..:) our love and best wishes for you dear..Once again Happy Birthday Dear Little girl..:) Stay Blessed..R and R.._**

 ** _Thank You.._**

 ** _\- Ritesh and Divyaa..:)_**


End file.
